


Life Size Stiles Stilinski

by scarlettletterr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (past rape), (past underage), Alive Hale Family, Anal Fingering, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Hint of Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/References Underage, Kid Fic, Life Size movie freeform, M/M, Magic, New York City, Overuse of "baby boy", Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Single Parent Derek, Soulmates, Teacher Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, hale fire still happened, it's not shown in the fic just talked about, like reaaally freeform, oblivious idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski were the bestest of friends when they were young. But after Kate Argent set fire to their house, the Hales moved to New York, leaving Stiles behind.<br/>10 years later, Claudia Hale gets a spell book for her birthday, and decides that her dad needs a soulmate to make him happy and less grumpy. The next morning, Stiles Stilinski wakes up of Derek's couch, in New York.</p><p>(Explicit is for the PWP that is chapter 9 : it's not directly part of the story, you don't need to read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the terrible mistake I've made in this. It hasn't been beta-ed (maybe once it's published I'll ask someone to spellcheck it).  
> Also, I literally wrote this in a day because I'm super unorganized and didn't plan enough time to write this fic, which ended up being way longer than I originally thought.
> 
> This work is part of the 12 days of Sterek, and I'm just so happy to be part of this!
> 
> Also, you can come and say [hi on tumblr]()!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> (P.S. : if there's any tag you feel is necessary, feel free to message me about it, via tumblr or comment!)
> 
> Disclaimer : These characters belong to MTV and Jeff Davis ; I do not own any TW character or material

Derek's apartment was almost vibrating with life and children's screams. Claudia was turning six today, and her birthday party was a pretty big deal, especially because of her aunt Laura and her grand-mother. Derek might have been an alpha himself, it didn't mean he was any less powerless against the two strongest women he knew. Even Cora looked like a kitten next to them. And she was teaching krav-maga classes for fun.  
The werewolf was in the kitchen, taking the cake out of the fridge, when he felt something -or more likely _someone_ \- crashing into his legs. He looked down and smiled at his daughter.

"Daddy daddy look what Aunty Laura got me for my birthday!!"

The little girl was waiving a thick book around, almost hitting herself in the face with her.

"It's a _magic book_ " she stage-whispered, because she was six and did not understand the meaning of 'whispering' just yet.

Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He'd told Laura countless times that he didn't want his daughter playing around with magic. But of course, Laura had never been known to listen to what people said.

"Did she now?"  
"Yes! And it looks so cool, there's lots of spells in it! Do you think I can try some?"

Derek sighed, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Sure Di. But nothing too big okay? Small steps, remember what we talked about…"

Claudia nodded, her serious face on. Derek felt something swell inside his chest, and kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay honey, go back to the living room, I'll bring the cake."

He watched as his daughter ran back to the living room with a gleeful scream, smitten.  
He just loved her so much…  
Sure, it hadn't been always easy, raising her on his own, but there wasn't a single day he was regretting it. She was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he would do it all over again.

 

He still glared at Laura when he brought the cake with the lighted candles on top of it, but his sister just shrugged. She knew why Derek was afraid to let Claudia play with magic, and disagreed with him : sure, Jennifer had been evil, the evilest evil you could imagine, but that didn't mean Claudia would turn up like her. She would _never_ turn up like her, even if she learned how to change dogs into frogs. She had a pack to look after her, to love her, and protect her. She'd be loved, always, and cared for. Nothing bad could ever happen to her.

Still, Derek was going to have words with her. Di was _his daughter_ , after all, and it's exactly what he told her later on that evening.

"Come on Derek, stop freaking out about a spell book!"  
"It was my decision Laura, you had absolutely no right going over my head!"  
"But she was just so happy! You've seen her face, Der, she loved it. She loves having magic, you can't take that away from her."  
"God dammit Laura, I'm not trying to take that away from her, I just want her to be safe!"  
"I know what Jennifer did was shitty okay, but Claudia is not Jennifer, and she's never gonna be like her okay?"

Derek had to take a deep breath in. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his skin felt too tight, like on full moons', when he felt he could wolf out at anytime.

"No Laura, what Jennifer did wasn't _shitty_! She put a freaking spell on me, raped me to get pregnant, and then tried to kill my pup when she was born. Shitty doesn't even _start_ to cover it."

In her defense, Laura did look remorseful.

"I get it! I'm sorry, okay… I just.. I just wanted her to be happy, you know. She's still got magic, even if you'd rather she was a werewolf like her… And it's not going to go away…" 

The hand she put on his shoulder was comforting, and Derek let himself close his eyes for a second, forgetting about his alpha position, his role as a father. Just being Talia Hale's beta, for a second.

"I know… I know Laura I just…"  
"You just want to protect her. I get it. We all do."

There was times where Derek was really thankful for his pack. Even for Peter. He knew he would never have been able to deal with everything on his own.  
Sometimes, the thought of the fire claiming his family kept him awake at night and-

"Eh, Derek, I can smell you overthinking everything again. When are you going to stop torturing yourself? It's been more than ten years now since the fire happened, and it's still not your fault. Are you going to believe us at some point or just keep pretending?"

Derek glared at his sister, but didn't have time to retort. Claudia entered the kitchen, wearing her Star Wars pajamas and rubbing at her eyes, the spell book under her arm.

"Daddy… Can you come and read me a story, please?"

Laura gave Derek a look that screamed "this-conversation-is-not-over", and dropped a kiss on her niece's forehead.

"I'm gonna head out Didi, and since it's your birthday your daddy will read you _two_ bedtimes story!"

Derek glared at his sister, but the deed was done, and there was no way Derek would deny his daughter anything, especially on her birthday.  
He scooped her in his arms, and waved at Laura as she left the kitchen.

"Bye Aunty Laura, thanks for helping with the cleaning" he said sarcastically, making Claudia laugh.

The werewolf climbed the stairs with his daughter tightly secured arms around his neck, smiling at her the whole time as she babbled about her day and she awesome gifts she got from her friends and family.  
She climbed under the cover when he put her down, and handed him the disney book version of the fox and the hound. It was her favorite fairy tale of all time, and demanded it from him almost every night. She probably knew it by heart now, but still wanted to hear it as often as possible.

"Once upon a time…"

Claudia was fast asleep by the end of the story, and Derek dropped a kiss on forehead, setting the spell book aside on her night table.


	2. Chapter 2

When Claudia woke up the next morning, around five thirty, like she always did, because she was a _little demon_ according to her father, the first thing she did was to open her Advent Calendar chocolate of the day. Her daddy had been very proud of her last year so he agreed on the Advent Calendar to be put in her room, and she'd been very good for now, only eating one piece a day. Said piece melted in her mouth as she put in her special box the "December 19th" paper, and then sat on her bed to read the spell book her aunt Laura gave her on her birthday.  
She knew her daddy wasn't too happy about her doing magic, but magic was just so much _fun_. Maybe if she showed her daddy that magic could do awesome things, he'd let her practice more.  
But what could she do to make her daddy like magic…  
The six-year old girl started reading the spell book, thinking about what could make her daddy happy. Aunt Cora often said that daddy needed to get laid, but he already had a bed to lie in so that wasn't it…  
She tried to think about what made people happy around her. Aunt Laura was always happy when she was eating Grandma's chocolate pie, but daddy didn't like it that much. Grandma was always happy when the whole pack was in her house. Uncle Peter was… well… Claudia wasn't quite sure what made him happy. He was always smiling weirdly and teasing Uncle Derek about everything. The only times when he wasn't being a meanie was when he- Oh! That was it!

Claudia snickered to herself.  
If it made Uncle Peter happy, then it'd make her daddy happy too! And then he'd think magic was fun too, and let her practice as much as she wanted!

It was the perfect plan.  
And she had the perfect spell.

———————

Derek woke up to the sound of cupboards opening and closing, and grunted as he tried to open his eyes for more than a second. Claudia was the worst little girl in the whole world. It wasn't natural to be up this early on a Saturday morning, no sir. It really wasn't.  
The werewolf stretched in his bed, ignoring his semi-hard on in favor of getting up and stopping his daughter from turning the kitchen into a mess, like she usually did whenever she tried making breakfast herself.  
His eyes shot wide open when he heard the sound of a pan falling on the floor, and got up in a heartbeat, scratching at his beard while walking towards the kitchen.

"Di, what did I told you a million time ? You have to wait for me to cook breakfast, you're not supposed to-"

Derek stopped dead on his track, jaw dropping, nostrils flaring. On his couch was lying the hottest man he'd ever seen in his life, inside and outside of porn, in a deputy uniform that was stretched on his powerful legs and sinfully perfect ass.  
It took Derek longer than it should have to register the stranger as a potential threat, and even longer than that to recognize the moles that dotted the face smashed in couch pillows.

"Stiles?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time, Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale were best friends. The bestest of friends. It didn't matter that Derek was two years older than Stiles, because they just couldn't get enough of each other. They had met the day a bully had tried to take Derek's lunch, and Stiles had punched him in the face.  
Stiles had been six, and the bully probably nine or ten.  
Obviously, the school had fussed, and called their parents, and when newly elected Sheriff John Stilinski had entered the principal's office, he had smiled at his son like he was just too damn proud of him. And, to be honest, he probably was.  
Stiles still had gotten suspended for the rest of the week, despite Derek attempt at defending him, but it didn't seem to bother the kid more than that. When Derek had asked why, once they were out of the office, Talia Hale and John Stilinski talking about the situation, Stiles had just shrugged, and said he could start his weekend early.  
Derek might have been a little jealous if he wasn't so impressed by the kid.

"Stop calling me a kid, I fought a bully for you!"  
"Well you are younger than me…"  
"Still fought a bully for you!"

They had become inseparable. When the next monday, Derek had waived at Stiles in the cafeteria, inviting him to his table, Stiles had seemed surprised, and had admitted that he didn't think Derek would want to talk to him because he was older and cooler.

"Someone tried to steal my lunch and a six-years old had to defend me… I don't think that makes me cooler than you. If anything, that makes _you_ cool!"

Erica, Boyd and Isaac had nodded, and Stiles had seemed relieved, and happy about it, and that was it.

Well. Until the Kate Argent thing.

Derek was just shy of 16 when Kate Argent became the basketball coach assistant at BHHS. She was older, she was hot and soon became the ultimate fantasy of the students. Well, except for Stiles Stilinski, who seemed to fiercely hate her for no apparent reason.  
So when she started staying behind with Derek in the locker room, talking to him, touching him, stroking his arm, the teenager couldn't believe his luck. She was interested in _him_.  
He thought about telling Stiles, but Kate had insisted they kept it a secret, and Stiles still hated her so… he kept it a secret. Sneaking out to meet her, showering excessively to keep any trace of her off his skin.  
Laura and Peter kept giving him weird smiles, like they knew something. Then Stiles became more distant, and his sister's smiles turned interrogative, suspicious.

The human didn't even show up on the Full Moon's breakfast, because of course Stiles would find out the Hale secret within two weeks of hanging out with Derek. And it had become a tradition, to have Stiles come in to eat breakfast with the Hales the day after the full moon.  
It had Derek's wolf whining inside him, not understanding why Stiles wasn't there, by his side, like he always was.  
But Derek never got to ask him.

The fire started in the living room, an arrow breaking through the windows and setting fire to the couch. The whole family rushed out in the living room, trying to kill the flames, but the air was heavy with wolfsbane, and they soon found themselves suffocating.  
The younger ones were already passed out on the floor, and Peter was going crazy, trying to get out of the house, but hitting the invisible barrier around the house. Mountain ash.  
Talia was hoping in distress, so much that they almost didn't hear the car parking in front of the house, and the voice of Sheriff Stilinski shooting at his son to _get back here, son, the fire department is on its way!_  
But Stiles had always been stubborn, and knew that if the Hales were not outside the house, it wasn't because they weren't home, but because something was trapping them inside.  
He threw open the door, burning his palm in the process, feet breaking the mountain ash line, and Laura rushed out of the house first, followed quickly by the rest of her family. Cora was passed out in her father's arms, Peter was helping Derek walk, and Talia was holding her father, as the alpha of the family, Grandma Hale, was wobbling on her legs. Stiles ran to her, helping her move away from the house, and they all watched as their home was claimed by the fire, powerless.

Grandpa Hale died during the night, wolfsbane in his lungs. Derek admitted to dating Kate Argent, who had left town as soon as the fire had been set.  
Three days later, the Hales had left town. Derek never came to say goodbye.

 

———————

And now… Now, Stiles Stilinski was asleep on Derek's couch, and the werewolf had no idea how he'd gotten there, but there was no doubt: the attractive deputy was the same teenager the wolf had left behind. What the hell was happening ?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up with the worst headache in the history of headaches. He could feel his service belt digging into his back, and would have probably face palmed if his head didn't hurt as much as it did. His first thought was _I'm never drinking ever again_ and, when his mind cleared a bit, his second thought was _When the hell did I get a new couch?_.  
Because he was fairly certain that this was neither his bed nor his couch, and he sure as hell didn't go home with someone last night.  
Did he broke into his neighbor's apartment? He'd read somewhere that this often happened to drunk people. That would probably be the kind of things he'd do, if he was drinking alone, and too much. But he hadn't been drinking alone. He'd been drinking with…

"Scoooooott!" the human whined, face smashed into the pillow of the couch.

This had to be Scott's new couch. No better explanation.  
He heard loud banging coming fro what was probably the kitchen, and grunted.

"Kiraaa, please stop…I'm miserable here…"

There was a huff, next to him, a sarcastic huff, and Stiles froze.

"Of course you're still a whining little brat."

Stiles heart was beating so fast that he could hear the blood pumping in his head. His stomach turned, but not because of the alcohol from the previous night. No. This voice. It was… But… what ?

"I made you coffee."

Stiles pinched himself, before opening his eyes. The pain lingered for a few seconds before vanishing, but Derek Hale's face didn't disappear.  
Stiles jaw dropped, and he stared at the werewolf -the _fucking gorgeous werewolf_ why hello!- and then at the mug full of coffee. Derek, the mug. The mug, Derek. Derek, the mug. And again. For at least a full minute.

"When you're done freaking out, how about you drink some coffee, and then explain to me how you broke into my apartment?"

Stiles grabbed the mug and took a huge sip, burning his tongue in the process. He still couldn't believe it. What… what was Derek even doing in Beacon Hill?!  
So, obviously, this was the first thing he asked.

"Dude! What are you _doing_ in Beacon Hill?! Last I've heard you were still living in New York!"

So, what. Laura had kept talking to him, even when Derek had stopped. Sue him.

"Stiles… What are you talking about? We're not in Beacon Hills…"

Stiles stared at him, like he'd grown another head.

"Not in Beacon… what are you talking about?"  
"Stiles… you're in New York… Don't you remember?" (Surely, Stiles had taken a plane or something to get here…)

The deputy jumped out of the couch, running to the window, and staring at the city behind the glass. That… wasn't Beacon Hills.

"… What the fuck man?! How did I get here?"

Stiles turned to Derek, disbelief and shock clear on his face.  
So of course, that's the moment Claudia choose to come out of the kitchen where her dad had asked her to stay.

"Daddy, daddy! You got my present, are you happy?!"

This time, the mug full of coffee escaped Stiles' hands, and broke on the floor, as the human was staring at the little girl.  
What.

————————

Derek face palmed. He just had to. Because of _course_ this one would be on Claudia.

"Honey… what did you do this time?"

He tried to sound angry, but could only managed tired. His head was pouding, and he still couldn't get over he smell of _Stiles_ in his house. In his home. In his den.

"I did magic!"

Derek raised an eyebrow at his daughter. _Yeah, no shit_ , he thought.

"Are you… are you mad?"

Claudia's voice was suddenly heavy with sadness, and guilt overcame Derek. He crouched down in front of his daughter, and hugged her tightly.

"No, of course not Di, I'm not mad… I'm just… I'm surprised! What… Why did you do it? And _what_ did you do?"

Because there was still no explanation for Stiles' presence in the apartment.

"I wanted you to be happy! I thought if I did magic and gave you something to make you happy, then you'd let me keep practicing! And Aunty Cora said you needed to get laid," Derek winced at that. He was gonna kill Cora. Behind them, Stiles gulped loudly. "But you already have a bed so I thought about it, and you don't like chocolate pie, and being with the pack doesn't make you happy like grandma, and so I thought about Uncle Peter and how happy he is when he's with Aunt Joana, and he doesn't even try to bother you, so I thought that you needed an Aunt Joana too!"

Claudia was red in the face, and Derek petted her hair, telling her to breath. She turned towards Stiles, observing him for a few seconds.

"You're prettier than Aunt Joana! You're here to make my daddy happy okay?"

Stiles chocked on his saliva, and Derek resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall.

"I uh…"  
"It's what the spell was about! Finding daddy's soulmate!"

This time, Stiles definitely looked like he was going to pass out.

"Okay, Di, honey, why don't you go put away your spell book, and let daddy and Stiles talk?"  
"What's a Stiles daddy?"  
"That's a Stiles" Derek said, smirk tugging on his lips, pointing at the human.  
"Oh. That's a weird name!"  
"Eh! Di is a weird name too!"  
"Well it's because it's a nickname, duh!"  
"Well, Stiles is _also_ a nickname, duh!"

Oh god. What was even happening here? Derek wanted to retract to his room, lock the door, and stay there, forever, or at least until Stiles stopped arguing with a six-years old like a… like a six-year old boy!

"Hum. Fair. I'm going to my room now daddy, have a good talk."

She patted his cheek, and left the room.  
Stiles snorted.

"Yeah, she's definitely Laura's niece."  
"Oh shut up!" Derek groaned, making Stiles laugh.

Oh god. His laugh was cute, and doing… things… to Derek's insides. Like… He wanted to hug him. So bad. And keep hearing his laugh.

"Dude. I don't know what's happening here but… you've got a _daughter_??"

Derek frowned.

"Don't call me dude."  
"Sorry Sourwolf!"

Derek felt his heart missing a beat. It had been… a long time… since he'd heard those words. 10 years, or so.

"So hum… you're a deputy?"  
"Yeah, I am! And-oh shit!"

Stiles patted his pants, his shirt, and Derek just stared, looking at the way the fabric was stretched across Stiles' broad chest, and shoulders, and-

"Derek? Did you hear me?"  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my dad to tell him I won't be able to make it to my shift. Because apparently, I'm in freaking New York City!"  
"Uhm… Yeah, yeah, of course… here…"

Stiles smiled his thanks, and his fingers brushed against Derek's for a second, sending sparks throughout the wolf's body.  
Derek watched in fascination as Stiles' long and elegant fingers typed in the numbers, the way he was biting his lower lips while waiting. The way his lips were moving as he spoke.  
He couldn't believe it had been ten years.


	5. Chapter 5

When Stiles hung up the phone, he sighed. Well. That was done. He handed it over to Derek, and the wolf took it, putting it on the coffee table.

"So… what did your dad say? He's still the Sheriff I guess?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"What, you didn't listen in on the conversation?"

Derek opened and closed his mouth, flushing, refusing to admit he hadn't heard a single word because he was too busy gazing at Stiles.

"Well it's not polite so…"

Stiles laughed, like the idea of Derek being polite was the funniest thing -which, true. Stiles didn't call him Sourwolf because he was a ball of rainbows and sunshines.

"My dad said I probably needed the time off anyway, so I should just stay here for a few days."

He seemed to realize that he was basically inviting himself in Derek's den, and flailed a little : well, some things never change.

"Not like… _here-here_! But like, in New York! Like… at a hotel, or a motel, or something!"  
"Stiles, it's okay. You can stay here for as long as you want, after all it's Di's fault you're here in the first place."

Stiles smiled at him.

"But… not that I'm not thrilled, but don't you have work waiting for you?"  
"Yeah, I mean… I don't think I would have been up to it anyway…"

The heavy smell of sadness pouring off of Stiles overwhelmed Derek for a second, and he grabbed Stiles' wrist, whining low in his throat. Stiles' eyes were full of tears.  
The wolf smashed his face in the crook of the deputy's neck, breathing in the smell, hugging him tightly, whining softly. He smelled the salt of the tears, and his wolf clawing at his chest.

"I'm… sorry… I just… It sucks…"

They stayed like this for a little while longer, before Derek maneuvered them to the couch.

"What… what's happening? Why are you sad? What's wrong?"

Stiles dried his tears, weak laugh escaping his lips.

"It's just too stupid… I'm…"

He took a ring out of his breast pocket, and suddenly Derek couldn't breath, overwhelmed by the scent of _someone else_ all over Stiles. How did he even miss this? It was… it was everywhere, mixed with Stiles' own. And the lighter band of skin on his ring finger…  
Derek suddenly felt very stupid, lessening his grip on the human, but Stiles clasped his hand over Derek, keeping him in place.

"I found out he'd been cheating on me last night."

Derek's skin was buzzing, and the urge to run to Beacon Hill and rip that jerk's throat out with his bare teeth rose inside him.

"I'm just… I called Scott, and I drank so much last night…"

There was still so much hurt in his voice.

"But, but that doesn't matter. You have a kid Derek! A pup! Is she a werewolf? How old is she? Where's her mom? Who's her mom?"

Derek smiled at his childhood best friend, charmed at how little he had changed. 

"Of course it matters Stiles… And for what it's worth, I'm sorry this happened to you… This guy is obviously a jerk and you're better off without him."

Stiles nodded softly, and Derek felt weirdly happy about it.

"And no, Di's not a wolf. She… well, she takes from her mother on this…" He pulled a face, running tired fingers through his hair.  
"Dude, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to!"

But maybe that was the problem, wasn't it? Never telling Stiles anything. Never contacting him again once he'd been in New York. Never telling him about Kate. Stiles had hated her on sight, maybe if Derek had told him…  
Derek shook his head.

"No I… It's okay. I met Jennifer in college. She was also studying history, and I fell in love with her almost immediately. Obviously at the time, I had no idea she was a Darach. So it didn't seem weirder than that." Stiles eyes widened at that. "She got pregnant pretty fast, and it was great, you know… I was just so happy all the time, not even noticing I wasn't even talking to my family anymore. And when Di was born… Something snapped inside me. It was like… I'd managed to resist the spell, but I was still so happy because of Di that I couldn't think about anything else."

Derek took a deep breath. It had been six years now, but he still had nightmares about it.

"I got home one day from college and… And Jennifer was standing over Di's crib with a knife, ready to stab her. I saw red, and I just… tore her throat out."

He heard the gasps leaving Stiles' mouth.

"It's just been Di and I since. I mean… the pack helps, of course. But it's different now…"

Derek's eyes flashed red, and he felt Stiles' grip tighten around his hand. Not by fear though.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Der…" Stiles was tracing circles with his thumb on the back of Derek's hand. "But she seems great… She obviously have terrible taste if she thinks Stiles is a dumb name, but she's wearing Star Wars pajamas so she can't be that bad!"

Derek surprised himself by laughing: Stiles' jokes had always been terrible, but god, he'd missed it.

"I've missed you."

Stiles smiled, please.

"I've missed you too Sourwolf."

And maybe it was as simple as that.


	6. Chapter 6

Obviously, once Laura got wind of what was going on in Derek's house, the alpha got a call from his mother, demanding that he brought Stiles to the family lunch. Derek tried to tell his mother that Stiles probably had better things to do, but she wouldn't hear it, so after finding Stiles some clothes that fit -Derek's own were a little too big on him, but thanks to Stiles' deliciously broad shoulders it didn't look like he was wearing his dad's clothes, so there was that.  
Stiles insisted on buying something for Talia, and they showed up around 12.30pm with a bottle of wolfsbane-laced wine, and an hyperactive child dying to run with her cousins in the backyard. Because of course the Hale would have a house with a backyard in New York.

Stiles was attacked as soon as he set foot in the house. Fist by Laura -because Laura had been the one he kept touch with- then Talia, Jonathan (Talia's husband), Cora -who punched him in the arm before ruffling his hair-, Peter -who just smiled at him like Stiles was the tastiest meal he'd ever seen, making Derek growl-, and the rest of the added Hale Family : Laura's wife and their kid, Cora's boyfriend, Peter's wife and kids. And obviously Grandma Hale, who squeezed him half to death, before pinching his cheek, and telling him what a fine young man he'd become.  
Stiles blushed, his neck and ears even turning pink, and Derek found himself finding it strangely endearing.

Lunch with the Hales was an adventure in itself, where the deputy was updated on everybody's lives : Cora was a krav maga instructor on the weekends, and a photographer, her boyfriend was a lawyer. Laura had taken a year off to raise her kid, and ended up liking it so much she'd become a stay-at-home mother. She was still doing some translation work though, after getting a degree in linguistics from NYU. Her girlfriend was a nurse, and the sweetest person Stiles had ever met, Kira included. Peter… well no one really knew what Peter was doing, his wife included, but she was fun and sarcastic, and Stiles immediately loved her. She was a teacher, like Derek, but in kindergarten. And Derek, well… He was a history teacher in high school, rated "Most Fuckable" on ratemyteacher, had received dozens of love letters from students (both male and female), which was clearly unbelievable since he was the grouchiest person ever. At that, Di nodded vigorously, added that her dad was _like grumpy cat_.  
Stiles found the comparison too funny, and high five-d the six year old over the chicken.

He got a double slice of chocolate pie when he told them he'd found his fiancé cheating on him the night before, and admitted things had been going pretty poorly for a couple of months now. His dad had warned him off, but obviously Stiles hadn't been listening, blinded by his feelings.  
He ended up the center of a puppy pile after lunch, and ended up falling asleep with the younger ones -and not so younger ones, yes I'm looking at you Laura Hale.

Derek woke him up when it was time for them to go back to the apartment, and Stiles got one last squeezing hug from the Hales. Grandma Hale kissed his cheek, thanking him again for saving them ten years ago, and Stiles climbed into the Camaro with tears in his eyes.

That night, he told Derek he was still feeling guilty sometimes, because he hadn't been fast enough to save Derek's grandfather. The wolf told him it was the stupidest thing Stiles had ever said, and they ended up cuddling the whole night, waking up the next morning way too hot, but refusing to let go of each other.

Sure, Stiles had Scott, and Scott was definitely his best-friend, his brother. But Derek… Derek had always been _more_.  
Probably because Stiles had been in love with him since he was six, and never got the courage to admit it.


	7. Chapter 7

The week flew by. Stiles had insisted, since Derek didn't have classes to teach -because hello holidays!- that he took him to all the touristy locations of New York City, since he'd never been there. Derek was more than happy to oblige.  
The werewolf should have known that meant something. Because nobody ever wants to go touring the city like a tourist so close to Christmas. It was like trying to walk by Time Square on December 31st. No New Yorker was that crazy.  
Yet they did it. Stiles took cheesy pictures, even one sandwiched between the Naked Cowboy and Darth Vador, bought all the pretzel M&M's possible at M&M's World. Petted a shark at the aquarium. Tried to cuddle a red panda at the zoo. Went to see the backstage of Radio City Music Hall (his mother had been crazy about the Tony Awards). He even insisted on trying one of those pretentious hipster coffee shop in Brooklyn, which Derek denied having ever been to -the barista recognized him immediately, and Stiles mocked him for the rest of the day.

By the time they had returned from yet another Hale diner, it had already been a week, and Stiles was supposed to be taking a plane back to Beacon Hill the next day. Derek had insisted, of course, on buying the ticket and even though Stiles had refused at first, he finally accepted, admitting quietly that money was always tight around Christmas. Derek could imagine : he knew that the Silinski had barely finished paying off Stiles mother's hospital bills, and despite Stiles having had a scholarship to go to the police academy, he was still in debt, and paying them off as much as he could.  
And anyway, it was Claudia's fault Stiles was even here in the first place.  None of them had even brought the subject one. After Di's talk about summoning Derek's soulmate, none of them had even tried to discuss what it meant with the other. Derek had been too afraid to even think about it, because Claudia was his world now. And Stiles… Well, Stiles had loved Derek so fiercely once, and he knew it would take next to nothing to fall again. It might even be already too late.

 

———————

Derek had just finished tucking Claudia in, and Stiles had kissed her forehead with a _Sweet dreams sweet pea_ , which had become their nightly routine, and gosh didn't that make Derek's heart swell in his chest. Stiles just felt _right_. He felt right in his house, he felt right in his kitchen, he felt right in his daughter's bedroom, he felt right in his _den_.  
It just felt so good, for once, that Derek wanted to grab Stiles, and kiss him till he was red in the face, panting, hard against his leg. He wanted to tie him to his bed and never let him leave.

But Stiles had a plane to catch the next day. And as they parted, Derek could have swear he saw the same things in Stiles' eyes : desire, fire, but resignation.

"My life's in Beacon Hill, Derek," Stiles had said one day, without Derek asking anything : he hadn't needed to. Stiles could always see right through him.

Derek went to bed in his room, Stiles in his living room, on the pullout couch. They barely slept that night.

The next day, Stiles' plane flew out of Laguardia, and Derek and Claudia watched as it took Stiles away from them. The same sadness was pouring out off them, stinking the car.  
When they reached the apartment, Claudia finally opened her mouth.

"Did I do something wrong daddy?"

Derek felt like crying. His throat was tight, his voice raspy, but he still managed to croak out an answer.

"No, of course no Di… Why would you think that?"  
"Because Stiles left… He wasn't supposed to leave, he was supposed to stay, he was supposed to be your soulmate!"

Derek closed his eyes, hitting his forehead against the wheel.

"Baby…Sometimes, even soulmates have to be away from each other…"  
"But why? It's dumb!"  
"Because… Because Stiles has a life in California, and I have a life in New York. I have you, and the pack. And Stiles has his dad, and a pack of his own."  
"But you don't have a _pack pack_ , daddy. You could have a real pack if you went to Beacon Hill. Aunty Laura said so."

Derek's lips formed a quick, sad smile.

"Did she now?"  
"Yes! And I think she's right daddy. Besides…"

Derek looked at her. She looked so shy, yet so determined.

"I like Stiles…"

Derek ran his fingers through his daughter's hair.

"Yes baby, I know… I like him too…"

When he closed the door of the apartment, the place smelled like Stiles so much Derek thought he might cry. It just felt… wrong, now. Cold. Quiet.

Well. That just wouldn't do, would it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the use of 'Diane' here is not a mistake ;)

Stiles apartment was cold and empty when he got there. It was late at night and the fridge was empty. His fian-, no, ex-fiancé, had taken his things out of Stiles' apartment. The deputy was surprised to see how empty his place looked, despite very few things missing. Probably because at Derek's place, there were pictures of the pack and drawings of Di everywhere on the walls.  
Diane. Stiles was going to miss her. She was just so… so adorable. She also definitely had Derek's eyebrows, with was absolutely hilarious, especially combined with Laura's personality.  
She was an awesome little lady. And Stiles felt himself missing her already.

After dropping his bag on the floor, he flopped onto his bed, face smashed in his pillow. It didn't smell like Derek, or Diane. It just smelled like old pillow.  
Stiles groaned, refusing to feel heartbroken.  
He was just too stupid. Of course he'd fall again for Derek Hale's stupid face, stupid smile, stupid everything. It wasn't fair, really. He had gotten even hotter than he was at 16, and he had been absolutely gorgeous, with his adorable bunny teeth. And the way he smiled at his daughter. Like she was his whole world… which, let's be real, she probably was. She'd be the world of any parent lucky enough to have her as a daughter.

Stiles fell asleep with his heart full of regrets. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, things will be better. And then the day after that, and the day after that again. He'll get over it. He had to.

 

———————

He didn't get over it. Not the next day, nor the one after that. Suddenly, the calendar was saying December 24th, and Stiles still wasn't over it. He still missed Derek and Di everyday. He still found himself surprised to wake up in his bed, instead of the alpha's couch.  
Even Boyd, his partner on the force, could tell that something wasn't right, and not just because his jerk of a fiancé had cheated on him : but Boyd has alway been the strong and silent type (Isaac was the real gossip of the group), and he respected Stiles' desire to keep things to himself. He'd guessed it had something to do with Derek, because obviously Stiles had called him after Scott and his dad, to tell him he was taking a few days off to go see a friend, and had ended up spilling Derek's name : after all, Boyd Erica and Isaac had been friends with Derek as well, and affected by him leaving too. Even if they didn't know about the supernatural like the Sheriff, Scott, and Melissa did.  
So, yes. Everybody knew Stiles wasn't okay. They just pretended everything was normal until he was ready to talk about it. Well. Erica had threatened to go tear his ex's dick out with her hands, which was basically her way of showing support.

Stiles had barely been at his dad's house for 10 minutes when the doorbell rang. He groaned, bone tired, and got up as the doorbell rang another time. Then another.

"I'm coming! God dammit! It better not be carolers because I swear I'm gonna-"

But behind the door were definitely not carolers.

"I guess if you _really_ wanted us to, we could probably sing Jingle Bells", Derek said with a smirk.

The noise that came out of Stiles' mouth was definitely way too high to belong to him, and he flung himself at the werewolf, hugging him so tight his arms started to hurt.

"I want a hug too! I want a hug too!"

Stiles wiped at his eyes, laughing, and scooted the little girls in his arms, holding her tight.

"God I've missed you…"

He felt Derek's arms around him, and the warm presence of the wolf behind him, as if to say _we missed you too_.  
So of course this was how the Sheriff found them.

"Ah, Derek! I see the directions were clear enough!"  
"Yes, thank you Sheriff."  
"John, please. Come on in, come on in. Apparently, my son isn't polite enough to invite you inside…"  
"Wh.. Dad! I was about to! And what's that? You knew about this?"  
"Yes, son, I knew about this. Your moping was starting to affect us all."  
"I… I wasn't moping!"  
"Yes, you kind of was," Scott said. Traitor!  
"You're no longer my best friend! I'm taking the card back!"

But Scott only laughed at him, and Stiles finally put Di down.

"And who might this young lady be?" The Sheriff asked, smiling at the little girl.  
"I'm Claudia Hale! Nice to meet you! Are you a real Sheriff?"

The Sheriff's eyes grew sad a second, and then he started explaining to the little girl that he was, indeed, a real Sheriff, he even had a badge.  
Stiles felt like his legs were suddenly made of cotton, and Derek had to tighten his grip around him to keep him upright.

"What's wrong?"  
"I… C… Claudia?"

Derek looked at him, not understanding where this was coming from. Surely, Stiles knew that his daughter was named Claudia, didn't he?

"No I… You kept calling her Di, I thought… I thought her name was Diane, or Diana, or something like that I… I didn't even… I just called her Di too. I… why?"

Derek nuzzled him, smiling softly.

"Because when you were twelve, I made you the promise that my first daughter would be called Claudia."

Stiles' laugh was full of tears.

"I can't believe you remembered that…Gosh I love you so much."

He felt Derek's lips curling into a smile against his neck.

"I love you too."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."

From the living room, they both heard Claudia's happy squeal.

"Daddy daddy! Look! There's presents for me under the tree! Santa came to California with us!"

Derek chuckled at that, and dragged Stiles into the living room with him.

"Yes darling, I guess he did. Must be because he knows we're gonna be living here now!"

The wolf felt Stiles squeeze his hand.

"For real?"

Derek smiled. 

"For real."

Definitely the best Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex scene. You don't have to read it if you're not into it, you won't be missing any information! PWP, really.

"Okay, okay, please stop! Mercy! Uncle! I'm begging you, Derek, stop!"

Stiles was laughing so hard his ribcage was hurting. Derek had him pinned on the bed, tickling him, merciless.

"What was that again?"  
"Plu—ease alpha! I beg of you! No more!"

Derek felt himself hardening in his pants at the way Stiles had said _alpha_ , breathless, sweaty, flushed down to his chest. The image he was painting was… mouth-watering. Derek just had to have a little… taste.  
Stiles gasped into the kiss, still not used to Derek Hale kissing him, leaving love bites, marking his skin. He felt his cock harden in his pants, and rocked his hips against the wolf's, finding him just as hard.  
He smirked, playful, and licked his lips.

"Mmm, Derek, did you get me another Christmas present?"

Derek grunted, his head falling against Stiles' collarbone.

"Stiles, Christmas was _three weeks ago_! Just… drop it."

Stiles laughed, bright and clear, and Derek bit him.

"No, never! You told me Merry Christmas after kissing me under the mistletoe, I'm never letting you live this one down!"  
"I seriously should have stayed in New York!" 

Derek grunted, and Stiles suddenly stilled.

"I'm glad you're here now…" the human said, weakly.  
"Hey… I'm glad too. There's nowhere else I'd rather be… You know that…" Derek added, softly, stroking his boyfriend's cheek. They smiled at each other. "Well, I mean… apart from…" And with a new roll of his hips, Stiles' got the message loud and clear.

He moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips against Derek's. Dry humping the wolf had because his favorite activity. It beat all the sex he'd had with his ex-fiancé. When he had told Derek as much, the wolf had ripped his pants off -ripped. literally- and given him the greatest blowjob in the history of blowjobs.  
But right now… Dry humping wasn't going to cut it.

"Derek… Derek, I want…"  
"What is it Stiles? Tell me what you want…"  
"I wanna… I wanna fuck you… plu-ease?"

Derek choked on his own saliva, blood pumping through his dick : he could have come right here, right now. Dear lord, Stiles was going to be the death of him.

"You're a menace…" Derek growled, playful.

But he let go of Stiles, who grinned at him like he had just won the lottery.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna rock your world dude!"  
"Don't call me dude when you're about to fuck me."  
"Sorry _alpha_ "

Derek shivered, and Stiles took advantage of the situation, pushing the wolf down on the bed, turning him and lifting his hips so that his ass was leveled with his mouth.

"I could just eat you up…"

Stiles' ghost breast against his ass made Derek whimper, and the alpha bucked his hips, fucking into the air. Stiles laughed at the image displayed in front of him, stroking his boyfriend's hairy tights.

"Yeah… I think I'll do just that…"

And with one last laugh, he licked a line straight from Derek's balls to his hole, making the wolf sprout claws.  
Stiles' tongue was as clever as Derek had imagined, and the little shit was teasing him like a madmen, tugging on his cock, playing with his balls, inserting a finger into his hole, while his tongue was making him see stars.   
The human pressed a second lubed finger into his alpha's hole, and Derek felt so full, yet not full enough, whining for more. When Stiles reached his prostate, hitting it repeatedly with his fingers, Derek felt like he had butterflied in his stomach. His toes curled, and the moans that escaped his throat only made Stiles' dick harder.  
Derek was so closed, Stiles was sure he could make him come just from his fingers. Which he took great pleasure in telling his aloud, making Derek whimper and nod.  
The idea was just too precious to pass, and despite his own urge to come, Stiles kept eating the wolf out, and finger-banging him, feeling the hole clenching deliciously around his fingers as Derek was on the edge of shooting his load onto the bed.

It only took two more pression against his prostate to have him orgasm. Stiles, swollen lips and sex hair, smug as ever, kissed the alpha on his tattoo, and flopped down next to him on the bed.

"You were absolutely gorgeous to watch Der…"

The wolf smiled at him, admiring the way Stiles' lips were shining with spit, the bitten-red color of it. He was still catching his breath, but the vision Stiles made, shamelessly displayed on the bed, erected cock hanging between his legs, filled his own cock again with blood.

"We're not finished yet…" the wolf growled, and he grabbed Stiles by the hips, turning him over roughly. Stiles moaned, wanton.  
"Yesss. Please, alpha, please, put it in me…"

Derek felt his fangs dropping, and he was sure his eyes were bright blue.

"Hush babyboy, I'm going to fuck you, it's a promise…"

Stiles grabbed his dick, but Derek quickly batted it away.

"No," he gritted. "You'll be coming on my cock…"

Stiles' dick leaked precume, and the wolf chuckled.

"Well seems like your dick is on board with this idea…"

The cold lube splashed on Stiles' ass, making him yelp, but Derek just shushed him again. Stiles would have protested -the lube was _cold_!- but Derek's fingers were playing at the edge of his rim, and he choked on his words, reduced to moans and whimpers high in his throat.

"There… that's it… good boy…"

A first finger breached past the rim, and Stiles felt like he could finally die happy. He'd been fantasying about this day for years, dreaming about Derek's fingers and cock in him since he was old enough to understand what a dick was for.

"Wish you'd told me Stiles… I would have taken such great care of you…"

Stiles blushed, realizing he'd just said all of that out loud.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed baby boy," Derek chuckled as another finger entered his hole, stretching him for the third. "I like hearing you talk… I like hearing you you dreamt about me in your little boy's room, tugging on your little cock, coming all over you thinking about me…"

Derek teeth closed around the back of Stiles' neck, keeping him in place, licking the skin and the sweat as he entered a third fingers. Stiles was so full…But it wasn't enough, it wasn't what he wanted, he wanted _more_.

"Don't worry baby boy, I just need to lube myself up and I'll take you on a sweet ride…"

Stiles cried when Derek's fingers left his hole, feeling empty all of a sudden, wiggling his butt.

"Shhh, shh, I'm here…"

And just as quickly, Stiles felt the head of Derek's cock pressing against his entrance, and when it slid in, he felt like he could breath again.

"Shh, here, perfect… You're so perfect baby boy… So perfect around me, so soft, so warm…You fit me perfectly…"

Stiles could have cried happy tears. He finally had Derek's dick inside him and, despite the wolf not moving _at all_ , it was the best feeling in the world.

"Don't worry, I'll move… I just need to make sure you're okay baby boy."  
"'m'okay… I swear, 'm'good… please Der… please please…"  
"As you wish."

Derek slammed his dick inside Stiles', and the human bit his lip so hard he drew blood. But the smell seemed to only arouse the wolf even more, snapping his hips against Stiles' butt. The room was filled with the sound of the bed squeaking, the grunts and whimpers from the two men, and the pleas and encouragement from both of them.  
Derek was nailing his prostate with every thrust, and Stiles was gripping the bedsheets so hard his knuckles had turn white. His cock was drooling on the bed.

"You're close, aren't you baby boy… You're gonna shoot your load without your pretty cock being touched, aren't you… Come one… I'm… ugh…" Yeah, Stiles wasn't the only one being close… "Come for me baby boy… I want to feel you milk my cock…Squeeze me with your perfect little bubbly ass…Come on…Come for me."

And just like that, in a silent shout, Stiles ejaculated on the bed, the muscles of his ass squeezing Derek's dick ; the wolf grunted, spilling his load inside Stiles' ass, falling breathless and boneless against the human.

"Dude… No… I'm in the wet spot… Get off me…"

But Derek just turned him slightly to his side, dick still resting inside his hole, panting against his neck. He looped his arm around Stiles' middle, dragging him against his chest. Stiles hissed as his boyfriend's dick slid further into his hole, and Derek apologized silently with a kiss.

Well. The wet spot will eventually dry out.


End file.
